


Exerpt from Crisis on Earth-X

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: This is an excerpt from the events of Crisis on Earth-X in my Rainbow K universe. The full work will take quite some time, yet a few people have asked about events so thats what this is about.





	Exerpt from Crisis on Earth-X

*****

The glass wall between Kara and Lena a remained a seemingly impenetrable barrier. With her powers being drained by the crimson light Kara could hardly scratch the surface. They placed their hands on the glass over one anothers. Staring longingly, Kara tried to put on a strong front, but Lena knew thoes eyes too well.

Lena walked over to Overgirl, the dark counterpart of her Kara. She wasnt exactly an expert on alien biology but she knew enough about Kara and had seen enough of Lex's notes to know what was going on. Her heart was damaged by an over exposure of solar radiation, the devices surrounding her designed to stabalize her condition. She was torn, if she sabotaged the equipment it could acelerate the damage and buy her time to get her Kara out of there. But this woman was Kara, could she really do something to hurt her?

As Lena began to try accessing the devices she saw the eyes of this copy snap open. Overgirl sat up and grabbed Lena's throat. Lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall. She walked slowly, deliberatly, and with methodical ease. This monster wearing Kara's face stared at her, eyes glowing with rage. 

"If you weren't an alleged genious on par with Thawne, I would kill you where you stand for what you are." The disgust in her voice cut Lena deeper than anything else. 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Yelled Kara, the real kara in the eyes of Lena. "I don't care if you are a version of me. I won't let anyone get away with hurting the woman I love." 

Overgirl shuddered slightly at thoes words in her own voice. "I didn't think the prospect of taking your heart could make me feel any better." Spat the dark copy. "But knowing what kind of sick perversion you really are it will be a pleasure to see your corpse before me when I awaken." 

"Now! You will do, as you are told! Or i will burn away one of your feet!" She releaaed Lena's throat and quickly slapped her across the face hard enough to accent her point. Before Overgirl had a chance to further accentuate her point, additional security and doctors entered the room lead by Oliver. 

*****


End file.
